


Conversations

by canthelpmyselves



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: Len urges Mick to ask out his crush before someone else does.





	Conversations

(L) “So, gonna man up?”

(M) “Shut up, Snart.”

(L) “You’re such a tool, Mick.”

(M) “Leave me alone.”

(L) “Queen’s been sniffing around, you know.”

(M) “Queen’s the tool.”

(L) “Not sure Allen agrees.”

(M) “Ain’t like I stand a chance, anyway.”

(L) “Why not? What’s wrong with you?!”

(M) “Queen’s a rich, pretty boy.”

(L) “So? He’s also an arrogant asshole.”

(M) “Whatever. Even if Doll doesn’t go for him, there’s still Thawne.”

(L) “So you’re gonna just give up before you even try?”

(M) “Yes.”

(L) “Hey, Allen? Got a minute?”

(M) “Shut up, Lenny! Fuck! Now he’s coming over!”

(B) “Hey, Len. Hey, Mick.”

(L) “Hey, Scarlet. Gotta question.”

(B) “Um, okay? Did you need help with homework?”

(L) “Nah. Lisa and I have a bet going. Who are you leaning toward, Queen or Thawne?”

(B) “Huh?”

(L) _huff_ “Which guy do you like most? Queen or Thawne?”

(B) “Whaaa?!! I’m not into either guy! Oh god! Do. Not. Start. That. Rumor!”

(L) “Hmm. So who do you like?”

(B) _blush_ “What makes you think I like anyone?”

(L) _smirk_ “Is it me?”

(B) “NO!”

(L) “Mardon?”

(B) “NO!”

(L) “Rathaway?”

(B) “Just stop!” _snort_ “Seriously? Hartley? He’s such an ass!”

(L) “You dated Tony Woodward. Not a lot of room to talk.”

(B) _eyeroll_ “I didn’t date Tony. We made out. Once. It wasn’t very good. End of story.”

(L) “Please tell me it’s not Hunter. I’ll lose all respect for you if it’s Rip Hunter.”

(B) “I like my guys a little less self-righteous, thank you very much.”

(M) “This is a stupid conversation. I’m going to class.”

(B) “Wait up. I’ll walk with you.”

(silence until they reach the door to biology class)

(B) “Um, Mick?”

(M) “Yeah, what?”

(B) _fidget_ “Are you going to the game Friday?”

(M) “Probably. Lisa always drags us to them. Why?”

(B) “I was, um, wondering if maybe you wanted to get a burger after?”

(M) “……...huh?”

(B) “A burger after the game. You and me.”

(M) “That... that sounds kinda like a date.”

(B) _shy grin_ “What can I say? You’re my type.”

(the next morning)

(L) “So, gonna try today?”

(M) “Nope.”

(L) “You can’t keep mooning after the guy, Mick. Look, here he comes. Just ask him out. What’s the worst that can happen?”

(B) “Hey, Len. Hey, Mick.”

(L) “Hey, Allen.”

(M) “Doll.”

(a soft kiss and shy smiles are exchanged before Barry hurries away to class)

(L) “WHATTHEHELL????”

(M) _smirk_ “Screw Queen and Thawne. Turns out, I’m his type.”


End file.
